Falleen Times Issue 001
The Campaign Season By Frank Barrett This campaign season, like any other in Falleentium's history, has seen instense debates, scoulding ridicule, and a fair share of laughs as parties prepare across the nation for the upcoming elections by trying to grab the people's attention through either speeches and debates or statements that make media headliners. This year alone we have seen several parties campaign rather vigorously through both of these means, which we at the Falleen Times would like to attempt to sumarize the more notable actions that have caught our eye. FCU and the UKIP Strike a Pact! At the Forefront we have the Electoral Pact that has apparently been negoiated between the Federal Conservative Union (FCU) and the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties (UKIP). While the UKIP is a party name that is nationally recongized and is in fact the current leading member of the Coalition which heads the Government, the FCU is rather a unheard of party which holds a mere seventeen seats, so who are the FCU and why has UKIP apparently conested to this Pact? The FCU or Federal Conservative Party is a rather unkown party outside of Balbarno that has been regionally recongized but has been flooded out by the more extreme views that have been presented this year. Despite this they are one of the last few truly center parties that run in national elections. Though the fact that they have entered into this Electoral Pact that shows that they may soon become more popular. The Pact that both parties have consented too itself seems to be very simple, with the FCU running under the UKIP Banner and they may soon become more increasingly popular. However, this poses the question why would the UKIP consent to this Pact? The UKIP in recent times has seen a slight drift to the left and it seems likely that they simply wish to once again unite the Center, something that will allow the UKIP to better represent its party base and something that will likely see another UKIP Government that doesn't have to coalition with the Socialist Party this year. Theo Solomon and the "Moderates Theo Solomon, the man that the Moderate Party seems to be riding on. He has emerged as a very unique character this electoral season who has become known for his bombastic remarks and rather unappealing speeches. Overall he seems to be the thing the Moderates should have avoided to maintain true to the idea of the party. In the last few months despite the claim that the Moderates are a party for all people we have seen a rather unique display of his charisma which has alienated any Veldish votes and the Hastagians, two groups of people that have seemingly been left behind by a party that claims to be for everyone. The Moderates themselves seem to be a very right nationalistic party that is trying to appeal to the far right wing of the nation and is seemingly alienating many votes with it's rhetoric that has furthered proved that they are a rather a party of Conservatives and Nationalists who like to call themselves Moderates. Category:The Imperial Constitution